Naruto: Resurrected
by shichikage77
Summary: This is my verison of Naruto. I don't own anything. This story is how I think Naruto should have been it will be darker and more mature then the normal Naruto, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, this is a Naruto story that I'm been wanting to write for long time now, and I'm finally starting. There are gonna be some series changes to character (power wise not personality) **

**Here's some of the changes**

**Obito is a lot crueler**

**Akatsuki is actually led by Nagato **

**Nagato is an Uzumaki**

**Nagato is a lot more powerful**

**Obito is also a lot more powerful**

** Naruto has a secret**

**That's all I can say for now, so let it BEGIN**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and Massacre**

The dark haired teen stood teary eyed above the bodies of his kin, he had been forced to cut them all down because of that bastard Danzo. He sniffled and wiped his nose, a hand suddenly dropped on his shoulder. The teen didn't seem to notice, but if he did he didn't register it. Another man, with long black hair and a mask with a flame pattern, leaned in close to his ear and whispered "The young one is coming so I'll take my leave now." The teen nodded sadly and wiped his eyes. He turned when he heard the voice of his little brother.

"Onee-san…onee-san…what happened?" the younger boy asked obviously afraid. Taking a deep breath the teen turned around and smirked

"They were worthless and weak, such useless forms of life didn't deserve the title…..Uchiha" he paused to let the younger comprehend what he had said.

The younger boy started to shake as he said "Itachi….were are mother and father?" Itachi turned and kicked the body of a dead Uchiha "They were as useless as these fools." The younger let out a cry and turned to run. Itachi flashed in front of him. Jumping back the younger fell to the ground.

The older teen stood over him and said "Look at you Sasuke, hm, I though you were actually have some use, but like the other you lack…..hatred." Sasuke looked up at his older brother fear, just barely finding courage to look him in the eye. Next thing he saw was blackness.

Sasuke woke up suspended in the air. He looked to the side and tried to move his arm, it was attached to the arm of a cross. Realization suddenly stroked him, he was crucified. The young Uchiha let out a scream only to have it silence with a hand appearing over his mouth. He looked at the new comer, it was his brother, Itachi. Itachi smirked as he said "Sasuke do you hate me" he paused. Sasuke closed his eyes, suddenly one after another he saw images of Itachi ruthlessly cutting down their clan. Sasuke let the tears that he was trying to hold back flow down his face without shame.

Sasuke noticed that the world was fading around him, literally breaking to pieces and falling. He heard the voice of his older brother, Itachi, right before everything went black.

"Sasuke if you ever hope to avenge our clan, give into your hatred…gain power….hunt me….kill me."

**Earlier that day**

"Honey have you noticed something off about Itachi lately?" the dark haired woman asked. "No" her husband replied as he walked into the kitchen. The woman turned to him "Fugaku dear, I'm being series." Fugaku sighed but answered anyway "Mikoto I'm sure there's nothing wrong, but if there is it's probably from lack of sleep, he has been training hard lately."

The woman nodded "You're probably right." Even though she agreed with her husband, small rebellious part of her refused to accept his theory.

"Please, Lord Hokage keep him away from the clan compound until it's over" Itachi pleaded with the gray haired man. The elder nodded "I believe we can accomplish this Itachi, I am truly sorry about.." He was cut off by a dark haired man covered in bandages "No, the young Uchiha must be silenced to if he grows old he will seek revenge against the village if finds out." Itachi turned his blood red glare at the man. Three ANBU stepped forward, but the Hokage held up a hand telling them to stop. They hesitatingly obeyed and backed away.

There was a thick silence in the room now as Itachi challenged the council member. The third stood up "Itachi I will have your request arranged, it is only reasonable." Itachi nodded and murmured "Thank you, Lord Hokage." With that he turned and walked away.

Danzo frowned he didn't like this, but if it would help the village, it was worth it. He was in the middle of the forest of death, waiting for a man, a masked man.

Said man appeared in front of Danzo in a swirl of fire. The ninja didn't so much as blink at the flames.

"You seek my presents." It was more of a statement than a question.

Danzo frown deepened "You think high of yourself, don't you Uchiha." The masked man tilted his head to the side as he said "No I just find you unworthy to be in my presents."

Danzo scuffed, damn Uchiha arrogance. The bandaged man said "I assume you have no problem wiping out the traitors you call a clan" he chewed the last word disgustingly.

The masked man pointed to a nearby tree and said "Call off your Root or I will burn this entire forest to the ground." Danzo raised an eyebrow "How do you know about Root?" The masked man shrugged and answered "That's my business."

Danzo smirked "It doesn't matter they are here to test your skills" The masked man crouched as he said "You don't have much faith in my skills do you?" Danzo shook his head "No."

With a sigh the man stood "Summon your lapdogs then and bring medics." Danzo glared at the man behind the mask, before saying "I don't take kindly to your threats." The man looked over his shoulder "There not threats, there facts."

(FIGHT SENCE)

The first ninja to jump from his hiding place was a blonde with the mask of a crow. He rushed forward holding his tanto in a backwards grip. The masked man duck to dodge the first blow. The blonde tried to knee him in the face but it simply fazed through the man. The masked man quickly delivered several quick blows to the crow ANBU's side and stomach. He fell over seemingly dead.

The masked man turned in time to block the next ANBU's blow. He quickly kicked the man in the stomach and bent the ANBU's wrist to impossible angles. A loud snap rang out through the forest followed by a sickening thud. The shinobi's lifeless body fell from the tree he had been threw into.

**_"KAKTON: FIREBALL JUTSU"_** a Root member yelled. Moments after the sound a ball of fire raced towards the masked man. Instead of jumping out the way like a normal shinobi would, the masked man just stood there, boringly watching doom edge closer. The fireball exploded on contact. As the smoke and dust cleared a figured walked out of the debris. The figure simply looked at the ANBU. The Root member fell to the ground.

The final Root member ran forward and jump several feet into the air. The airborne ANBU throw around fifty kunai at the masked figure. The kunai seemingly faded through his body and stabbed harmlessly into the ground. Root member landed with a gasp that would have killed a normal ninja, who was this guy. Flashing behind the ANBU, the masked man delivered a devastating kick the Root member's back. There was a loud crunch and then silence.

(FIGHT OVER)

Danzo seemingly materialized from the shadow clapping his hands slowly. The masked man turned to stare at him boringly. Danzo smiled "You will have no trouble with the Uchiha" he stated.

Danzo frowned when the masked man turned away from him like he didn't care.

Stepping forward Danzo asked "What's your name?"

There was a soft breeze and the masked man was gone and in his place was a kunai pinning a piece of paper to the ground

It read

_I am no one and I do not want to be any one_

_TOBI. _

**Alright guys what do you think of chapter 1 review. Yeah before anyone starts yelling and screaming about it, I know who Tobi is. Also Sasuke hater I get way you hate him, but he will be cooler in this story. As for Naruto he's up next. The next chapter features team 7.**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger in the Waves

**I'm's backs peoples with chapter 2. Naruto is in this chapter, yay, **

** Chapter 2: Danger in the Waves**

The blonde raced towards his team's meeting ground, today was the day they got to go on a real mission. He could barely keep his excitement contain, the old man had actually given them a C ranked mission. As he neared the training ground he saw his squad. It consisted of a lone survivor, a pink haired (useless :]) girl and their sensei; a tall man with silver hair, who wore a mask.

Rushing forward the blonde yelled "Oi, Kakashi-Sensei, I'm here!" The pink haired girl sighed, obviously aggravated, "Naruto you're late!" She accused the blonde. Naruto frowned and pointed out "Kakashi-sensei is late every day, what makes me any different?" The girl frowned "Because you're an idiot, Naruto" she yelled.

The silver haired ninja sighed "That's enough out both of you." Naruto frowned "But sensei…." The man looked at him boringly. Naruto took it that the conversation was over. The dark haired survivor turned to Naruto and smirked. Naruto's frown deepened. The survivor had defeated him again. Naruto glared at the dark haired teen when the boy turned his back to them. Their sensei looked towards the village gate as a lone man strode through it holding a sake bottle. Kakashi said to his team "Alright look alive."

As the man came closer to the squad, the smell of sake became stronger. Naruto grimaced at the smell and looked to his sensei for guidance. Kakashi merely gave him one of his eye smiles. The man stood in front of the team now, he raised the sake bottle and downed last bit of it. He then announced "This is my protection?"

Kakashi nodded as he said "Yes we are your protection, I am Kakashi Hatake and this is my squad and I assure you no harm will come to you in this journey." The man frowned "Sure whatever just get me there alive." The pinkette raised her hand "Uhmm where are we taking you exactly." Kakashi decided to answer her question "We are headed to the land of waves Sakura." Naruto began to jump up and down, yelling "Sensei, sensei, what's the land of waves?"

Kakashi slide his hands into his pocket "Naruto the land of waves is an isolated island country." The man in front of them cleared his throat rather loudly "I hate to break up your little lesson but I think we need to get going." Kakashi turned to him and gave a sharp nod before saying "Of course."

With that the team set out on their first mission. Nearly an hour in the trip Naruto turned to the man and asked  
"Why are we protecting you, I mean you don't look that important." The man shrugged "You're protecting me because I'm Tazuna the bridge builder." Naruto frowned "But why do you need protecting is someone trying to kill you." With a sigh Tazuna said "Shut up, kid." Naruto's anger showed on his face, right before he tripped and fell into a puddle.

Kakashi sighed and helped the boy up before turning to the survivor "Sasuke keep an eye on the team I need to scout ahead." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi quickly ran off ahead of the group. After the silver haired ninja was out of sight Naruto turned angrily to Sasuke. The blonde yelled "HOW COME YOU GET TO BE IN CHARGE IT'S NO FAIR!" Sasuke didn't even have time to react because Sakura responded for him "SHUT UP NARUTO AND DON'T YELL AT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Tazuna frowned, this was going to be a long trip.

That's when it happened, suddenly seemingly out of nowhere two ninja materialized from the puddle Naruto had fell in to. Sasuke was the first to react he jumped back quickly and threw a kunai. Naruto froze the ninja were right in behind him, why did it have to be him, the blonde turned around and gulped. Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna, who was shaking. One of the ninja raised his fist, it had a mechanical, spiked…thing on it. Naruto quickly jumped away and ran towards Sasuke who was now fighting the other ninja. The blonde jumped in between the Uchiha and the nin who was attacking. Sasuke tackled the boy to ground before the ninja could kill the blonde. "What the hell are you doing" Sasuke hissed as he rolled and dragged Naruto with out of the line of fire. The ninja frowned as rushed them. The dark haired teen jumped up and pulled a kunai from his pouch "get up Naruto."

The blonde jumped up beside his rival and performed hand signs "**KAGE BUNSHIN**." Seven clones of the blonde appeared beside the pair. Sasuke nodded "Let's go." Naruto grinned and agreed with a nod. By now the ninja had stopped in his tracks staring at the eight genin in front of him. The man got into a fighting pose. Sasuke ran forward first and kicked the shinobi into the air. All of Naruto's clones jumped up in to the air surrounding the man. "U-ZU-MA-KI" at once all of the clone kicked the ninja sending him flying towards the earth.

When the man was only a few feet from the ground Sasuke rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach. With a thud the man hit the ground, he coughed up blood and then laid still. The young Uchiha smirked "Lion combo." A single Naruto landed beside him with a satisfied grin. "The Uzumaki Lion combo, that was epic!" he exclaimed rather loudly. Sasuke shrugged "Sure I guess."

At once realization hit them. They turned to each other and in unison said "Sakura!"

Looking towards the pinkette they saw her narrowly duck before a spiked tip sandal could decapitate her. The incoming ninja tried to punch her but she jumped back just in time to avoid it. Tazuna looked scared to death as he turned and towards the boys. "Damn coward" Naruto growled, Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto quickly performed his kage bunshin again, creating two clones. Sasuke ran forward as he said "Come on Naruto." The blondes quickly followed behind him.

As they reached the pink haired girl she let out a yell. One of Naruto's clones stopped and stared at the wound. The entire front of her kimono was now covered in blood. The ninja who was attacking her raised his clawed fist ready to deliver the deathblow. Before Sasuke or the clones could even get there Kakashi appeared in front of the nin and grabbed his wrist mid blow.

The ninja stared in fear at the new comer. Kakashi simply snapped the nin's wrist and kicked him in the stomach. Ripping a kunai from his pouch Kakashi slammed into the man's spine. The shinobi didn't even make sound, he simply fell over dead. Kakashi turned to Sakura and said "Calm down and let me heal you-stop yelling there may be more of them around." The pink haired girl nodded teary eyed.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed forward, Naruto was the first to ask "Is she okay Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi didn't bother to look up from his work, so he stated "The cut looks pretty bad but it's not deep, she'll live." The silver haired nin stood up and looked at Tazuna. The man flinched under the copy nin's gaze.

"If this was a C ranked mission we shouldn't have been attacked by Mist ninja, what are you hiding from us?" Kakashi asked with a serious tone. Tazuna looked at the ground before confessing "Alright you caught me, but please you have to understand the land of waves is a poor country and we're being extorted, we couldn't afford anything higher, so we…lied." Kakashi nodded "I see" he muttered "We will continue this mission only because we are nearly there and turning back now would be a waste." The rest of the squad nodded.

**Tobi's perspective **

The masked ninja sat on a branch watching the fight unfold. He noted that the young Uchiha was rather….talented. But the blonde brat held more power than any of them could comprehend. _'Wouldn't it be so simple to jump down there and kill all of them, especially the masked one' _he chuckled to himself. Tobi glanced over to where he saw the blue outline of the charka network. The demon had arrived; this was going to get interesting.

The masked man looked to his right were a bulge began to form in the wood. From the bulge emerged a venous fly trap man. Tobi nodded at him and ask "Zetsu, what has happened in my absence?"

The plant thing, Zetsu, said "Itachi is on the move, does he know that the nine tails host is on his brother's squad?" Tobi shook his head "No, but he will find out, I want you to record whatever he does to the kid." Zetsu nodded "Hai."

"Pein has no clue that he's being double crossed." Tobi stated. Zetsu nodded "Neither does Itachi, but why do we need Itachi to fall I mean we could use him in the plan" the plant man said. Tobi shook his head "No he couldn't his loyalty to the Leaf is to strong." Zetsu shrugged. With that he sucked back in to the tree branch.

Tobi turned back to the squad….This would be interesting.

**Alright what ya think review please or not doesn't matter really, anyway I got this thing planed out. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon Arrives

**WHO LIKES ZABUZA I KNOW I DO, any way this is chap 3.**

**Chapter3: The Demon Arrives**

As team seven treaded onward on their mission, all seem quiet. Soon enough Naruto started to complain about how boring the mission had gotten. Sakura started yelling at him to shut up, while Sasuke walked beside Kakashi at a slow pace. Suddenly Kakashi held his hand up signaling them to all stop. The forest became dead silence.

Seemingly out of nowhere a giant sword flew over their heads and dug itself into a nearby tree. Flashing on top of the sword stood a man, no older than thirty with his face wrapped in bandages. The shirtless man crouched on top of the sword's handle as he spoke smoothly "The bridge building protected by a group of genin, ha."

"WHO IS THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Zabuza Momochi an S-ranked missing ninja from the hidden Mist village" the silver haired man stated calmly.

_'An S-ranked Ninja'_

_'Got to outdo SASUKE'_

_'SASUKE will protect us he always does.'_

"You're one smart bastard, Kakashi the copy cat nin of the hidden Leaf." Zabuza eyes darted towards the bridge builder. He pointed at Tazuna "Surrender that man" he demanded.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the young genin "Like we practiced Triangle Formation!"

"HAI" they formed a defendable position around Tazuna. Kakashi reached up and pulled his headband from over his eye. Under neat he revealed a red eye with a scare through it. Sasuke openly gaped at this causing confusion to stir in Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was the first to ask "What's wrong with his eye, Sasuke?"

"Sharingan" was all the dark haired boy said.

"Sharingan, what the hell is that?" Naruto said getting agitated. Zabuza was the one to answer his question.

"The Sharingan is a doujutsu which only appears in members of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto looked to Sasuke for conformation. The young Uchiha simply nodded. Sakura bit her lip "How did sensei get it is he an Uchiha."

Kakashi spoke up "No I am not an Uchiha."

"But how?" Sasuke asked

"A friend" the silver haired man answered.

Without warning Zabuza ripped his sword from the tree and rushed Kakashi. He swung the huge weapon in a downward motion. Kakashi quickly pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch and blocked the attack. As the two Jounin were locked in combat, Kakashi heard the commotion behind him. With a glance over his shoulder he saw what he feared. Another Zabuza was attacking his team. This met one of them was a clone!

The kunai snapped into with a metallic clank. The giant sword slammed down through Kakashi.

No blood was visible only a puddle of water. Zabuza growled "You copied it in such a short time….HOW!?" Kakashi was already attacking Zabuza's clone by now so he didn't bother to answer.

The clone made several slashing motions with his sword, before jumping back to the real Zabuza. Naruto looked at his Sensei, Kakashi appeared…deadly.

The silver haired Nin held out his hand and yelled **"RAKIRI." **

Charka pumped through his veins down his arm into his hand. Such a large amount of charka amassed in such a large area caused Kakashi hand to glow visually without the need for those with enchanted eyes.

Zabuza's eyes widen, what was the copy ninja doing. Kakashi rushed forward at such insane speeds that the S-ranked criminal couldn't keep up with him. A jolting pain filled the Ninja's chest on impact with the technique.

A pool of blood slowly drifted around the criminal's feet as Kakashi stared him in the eyes. Zabuza opened his mouth, evidence of this was the now red stained bandages around his mouth, he spoke slowly "Gato, kill that bastard," he let out a short breath. He continued "Tell Haku….tell Haku I'm sorry please." Kakashi noticed that the clone was just staring at the carnage.

"Haku?" Kakashi asked. The dying man nodded and pointed towards a nearby tree.

Moments earlier

Tobi delivered what appeared to be a death blow to the masked boy. But he dodged again. Tobi let out a growl of frustration. The masked man angrily kicked out at the boy. Before Tobi could comprehend what was happening the masked boy jumped from the tree they were fighting in.

With Kakashi and Squad

Kakashi looked towards the tree. A boy in an AUBU mask jumped down and broke into a run at the copy nin.

"Haku!" Zabuza yanked himself from Kakashi's arm and fell to the ground incapacitated. The silver haired ninja stepped back and gave the man on the ground some space.

"Haku," Zabuza coughed again and his stained bandages became even redder. The masked boy, Haku, slid to a stop in front of the criminal. Haku dropped to his knees and said "Zabuza!" The boy ripped the bandages from Zabuza's face.

"What happened?" Haku asked, it was obvious he was near tears. Zabuza smiled "Haku….I'm sorry….(cough)…." he looked towards Kakashi "Please…take him….to the….Leaf."

The masked boy let out a sniffle "But….Zabuza."

"I'm…. as good as….dead kid,…save…him..copy…ninja…Kakashi." Zabuza slowly closed his eyes. Kakashi stepped forward and knelt beside the boy.

All of team seven even Sasuke was staring wide eyed at what had just unfolded. Naruto was the first to speak "Sensei, what do we do now?" he asked. Kakashi ignored the blonde as he tried to comfort Haku. The silver haired ninja finally answered,

"Haku, will accompany us to the land of waves and then back to the hidden Leaf."

Haku stood "We can't leave his body here….I won't allow it." Kakashi nodded "Of course."

He reached into the pocket on his flak jacket and pulled out a scroll. "We'll seal it in here and give him a proper burial when we get back." Haku nodded. With a sigh Kakashi stood performed the hand signs and threw the scroll into the air. The body seemingly turned into a liquid and 'flowed' into the scroll.

"Alright, let's move."

With Tobi

"Damn kid" the masked man muttered as he stared at the boy. **"Genjutsu: Forbidden Technique: Hidden Paths Technique"** Tobi murmured to himself. Pulling his hood up over his head in a way so that it cast a shadow over his face, he turned and jumped over to the next tree. Tobi quickly pounced from tree to tree until he came upon a house built into one of the giant trees of the forest. He jumped down onto the deck that leads to the front entrance.

The guards got into a fighting stance as he approached. Tobi looked the one on his left in the eyes, the man fell over with a thud. The other ninja tried to punch him but Tobi grabbed his fist midair. With a snap, the man's wrist broke, after the initial shock the Nin showed he received kick to the stomach. Next he got a kunai in his back. The ninja fell over dead.

Tobi turned back to the one on the ground. The masked man slammed his foot on the man's neck. It snapped with ease. With a sigh Tobi kicked in the entrance to the tree house.

Some really short man looked at him surprisingly. The man yelled "GET HIM!"

Four ninja rushed the masked man. Four ninja now lay on the floor in a bloody heap.

The short man let out a shriek as Tobi approached him. The masked man tilted his head to the side as he commanded "Stop screaming."

The man stopped

"You are Gato?"

Gato nodded

Tobi turned and walked out.

Gato just gaped at what had happen, Some masked guy came in and murdered his team and then the guy leaves.

BOOM!

The tree house was now on fire, smoke was bellowing from the top.

If Gato were smarter he would have inspected the kunai protruding from the corpses of his mercs.

Each one of the kunai had an explosive tag.

Tobi chuckled to himself as he walked off.

**So what you guys think, yeah Haku lives! Oh yeah ya'll tell what you think about Tobi stalking team 7 I liked the idea so hope ya'll do to.**


	4. Chapter 4: Son of a Snake

**Hey guys ya'll seem to like this so I'm gone keep going on strong. Hope ya'll like it deleted it the first time and restarted this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Son of a Snake

The extremely pale man walked towards the gate at a slow pace. He was garbed in a black cloak which draped over his black and yellow shirt. The man had a large rope wrapped around his waist. As he approached the gate of the Hidden Leaf, the man turned and joined into a larger crowd of people. The guards let the crowd pass without a second glance.

The man smirked as he gazed up at the Hokage monument. He then continued to walk towards the Hokage's office. As he approached the rounded building he noticed people were beginning to stare at him.

_'Weak minded fools' _he thought as he passed a random civilian.

He was intercepted by an ANBU guard when he the door of the building. "State your business" the man said boringly.

"I need to see the Hokage" the cloaked man said with a noticeable hiss.

The ANBU glanced at him, the man felt a sudden urge to break that damn mask they wore, the ANBU nodded and pointed towards the door. The cloaked man walked in and quickly finding the Hokage's office he entered.

The Hokage, an elderly man, glanced up and gasped as he said to himself "Orochimaru!"

The cloaked man, Orochimaru, nodded as he spit "Sensei." The Hokage stood from his desk and reached for his staff. Orochimaru shook his head "I'm not here to fight" he stated with mild interest.

The Hokage raised his eyebrow, but set the staff down anyway. "If you're not here to fight me, tell me what other reasons have you?" the Hokage asked.

Orochimaru answered with "There's a war coming and I'm choosing a side, it was the village or a mad man."

"A mad man?" the Hokage asked interested.

Orochimaru nodded as he began to explain "I have discovered a man named Tobi…he is rather….insane, he seeks to end reality and bring forth a world of infinite Genjutsu."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow "What makes you think I believe you?"

Orochimaru shrugged "Believe me or take the alternate were we all become slaves" he hissed.

The Hokage frowned "You expect me to believe one man can end reality and cast and infinite Genjutsu on the whole world?"

Orochimaru nodded "I do and I have proof."

"What proof?" the Hokage asked, still not believing his former student.

"This masked man, he has attacked the village before, and he was the one who summoned the nine-tailed fox." Orochimaru said.

"So this is the man who killed the fourth?" The Hokage asked.

Orochimaru smirked, obviously he had hit a button, "Yes, or so I have reason to believe."

The Hokage nodded as he picked up a scroll on his desk. "I can't promise that you will be welcomed back, but I will let you join us if you can provide proof of this."

Orochimaru nodded again as he said "I'll bring my scrolls to you in three days."

The Hokage nodded "alright, try to hurry, and remember if you try anything we are perfectly ready to defeat you."

With a hiss, Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of snakes. One by one the snakes disappeared to.

**Sorry guys, short chapter, but Orochimaru will play a bigger part later. You guys review and tell me if you want the Akatsuki to end up being good or bad. Review and tell me, personally I think a good Akatsuki trying to defeat Tobi would be epic, but since you're my readers, you guys tell me.**


End file.
